


Love is meant to be felt

by Gomblin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cardverse, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomblin/pseuds/Gomblin
Summary: Cardverse USUK in a modern setting
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Love is meant to be felt

There.  
Right over there.  
That man was a tourist. Alfred could spot them from a mile away by now, there was a comforting familiarity about the way their eyes took in previously unseen surroundings.This man was dressed up in the standard blues and purples of Spades, but the clothes were all brand new. The trimmings and laces of his sneakers were unscuffed and shone bright white.His clothes were unfaded, and Alfred had caught a glimpse of a forgotten cardboard tag dangling from a string at the back of the young man’s shirt.  
It didn’t take long to approach him. Alfred tapped the tourist’s shoulder with a grin and watched as the man turned to look at him incredulously. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?”

Miffed confusion radiated from the tourist, who seemed both offended to have been disturbed and frightful that he may have done something wrong himself. Whichever kingdom this young man hailed from, it had very different rules and sensibilities than that of the Spadian people.   
This man looked so lost, even with a map clearly visible in the pages of the guide book he held. The way he looked at the road signs before deciding where to go, and stared at the sights which locals found a bore.  
Alfred let out half of a laugh, deciding not to punish the stranger with an extended silence.   
“Hi. New shirt?” 

It was a simple question, but not one that Arthur had been expecting. He eyed Alfred up and down before huffing. “And what business is that of yours, exactly?” He didn’t know what he thought Alfred might say, but of course this stranger took the most surprising course of action by not saying anything at all. Instead, he reached around to grasp the tag and gave it a firm yank.  
“I think you forgot somethin’.” 

Arthur’s eyes grew wide, and he glanced around him quickly. How many people had seen him walking around with that on his back and not said anything? He felt shame bubble up inside him as he thought about what people might think of him, but he did his best to be polite. Even if he did so in an unconventional way, this man had helped him out.  
“...Thank-you. I hadn’t noticed that.” He noticed Alfred staring expectantly, but he had thanked the man already. What else did he want?

“Don’t worry about it, it’s only right to help out a tourist in need.” Alfred continued to look at Arthur with that bright expression on his face that the shorter blond couldn’t quite place. He glanced to the side at the hustle and bustle of the street, busy Spadians going about their business as per the norm. “Can I help out with anything else? Where are you visiting from anyway, I don’t think I’ve heard anyone talk like you do before.”

Arthur couldn’t size the native Spadian up, that much was for certain. He’d read in the tourist guide about ‘Spadian Hospitality’ but he knew to be wary of pickpockets. There was a chance that this man was simply attempting to distract him while a buddy had a go at Arthur’s pockets. Well! Arthur wouldn’t fall for that sort of thing, and he clutched his messenger bag a little closer as he took the first step away from Alfred.  
“No, Thank-you.” He answered curtly. “I appreciate your help but I’m quite alright. I’ve somewhere to be, actually.”

Alfred snorted. This guy was stuck up, huh? He stuffed his hands into his pockets and tilted his head. He was intrigued now by the fellow who stood out like a sore thumb, even though the stranger had clad himself in the nation’s signature colours. He watched in amusement as Arthur attempted to remain polite while also leaving, and he leant forward to fill the small gap between them.  
“I’m Alfred, by the way. It’s nice to meet ya.”  
He straightened up and took half a step backwards. It wasn’t long before Alfred stuck his hand out for the young man to take. 

The tourist seemed hesitant, and took a quick glance to check that no shady passers by had their eyes on his bag and pockets before he hesitantly reached out his hand in response.   
“I-, Arthur.” He finally grasped Alfred’s hand. Arthur had a firmer handshake than Alfred had expected, curt and polite and ever so proper. He looked absolutely rattled when Alfred shook his hand a little bit too enthusiastically. The winded tourist grasped his wrist awkwardly after Alfred let go, rubbing it with a confused look on his face.   
“I...must be going. I need to find my hotel. Still, it was...interesting to meet you, Alfred.”

There was something about the way that Arthur said his name that silenced Alfred. He seemed to struggle to think of some excuse to keep up their friendly chat but the few seconds of silence were all Arthur had needed to slip away. 

Surprising himself with his forwardness, Alfred bounded forward and raised a hand to try and capture the tourist’s delicious attention once again. “I could help you find it, if you liked!”

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but he wasn’t disappointed when Arthur turned his head and dismissively raised the guide book at him. “I think I can manage by myself, Alfred.”

With that, the man was gone. Alfred wasn’t sure what that spark he had felt was, he was no stranger to puppy love and infatuation, but this had been something different. There was something different about Arthur, While the man hadn’t taken him up on his offer, Alfred felt his heart swell just because of Arthur’s choice to look back at him. 

Arthur. What an interesting character.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to write some cardverse USUK, hope you enjoy!  
> I've got a lot of thoughts about cardverse and trying a more modern setting for it seemed interesting, so here we are!


End file.
